


The Fishy Hyuuga: AUs and Omakes

by LurkingPheonix



Series: The Fishy Hyuuga [2]
Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkingPheonix/pseuds/LurkingPheonix
Summary: Alternate realities where different Naruto characters encounter Pokémon with amusing results, discarded plotlines, and omakes that didn't fit in the original Fishy Hyuuga. Ninja techniques meet Pokémon powers, where they either help or they clash.
Relationships: Hinata Hyuuga & Magikarp
Series: The Fishy Hyuuga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. AU: Karp-Karp to the Rescue! Part 1 (The Hyuuga Affair Omake Trilogy)

**Author's Note:**

> AU: If Karp-Karp showed up in a earlier part of the timeline.

It's night time at the special koi fish pond. Karp-Karp is swimming around and terrorizing the smaller fish as he usually does. The household is sleeping after Hinata's big day. They were celebrating the day she was born.

Karp-Karp doesn't understand what the big deal is with making a big fuss over the day you hatched. Mother told him it's because trainers like to throw a celebration over anything. Mostly, trainers love free food. They can lure large gatherings of trainers and battle them for something called 'money.' Using this 'money', they can buy food. They're not very good hunters.

Karp-Karp plays under the bridge when he hears his weird trainer's whimpers. (Well not his trainer, yet. For some strange reason, she won't catch him. She plays with the pokeball like a toy.)

Karp-Karp is alarmed. As a Pokemon, he can feel the emotions of whichever human he's bonded with. He can feel his trainer's tremendous fear. Something terrible is happening to her. Determination fills the Magikarp. He uses Splash to hop his way to walls encasing the human dwelling. His instincts tell him she's outside the wall.

The three week old Magikarp uses its move Bounce to get over the wall. He drops to the grass below. He flops to where he feels Hinata's fear is coming from.

He sees an adult human sneaking away from his trainer's human dwelling. On his shoulder is a rope bound and crying Hinata. A silk scarf wrapped around her mouth muffles her cries.

Karp-Karp is furious! He won't allow the evil human to steal his trainer. She's **his** human. If he was a Gyarados, he would tear him to shreds. Mother always told him to never attack humans. They're too weak to handle the power of Pokemon. The only exception is evil humans, like Team Flare.

He uses a couple of splashes to catch up to him. He readies the most powerful bounce he can and launches to the air. He drops down on the evil human's back. " **KAAAAARRRRP!"**

The evil human, caught off guard, drops to the ground. Karp-Karp doesn't let up his attack. He continues with a barrage of Splash. He hops all over the evil human's back. Luckily, his bounce paralyzed him. He can tell from the twitches of his fingers.

"Kaaarrp Karp Karp Kaarp Magi Karrrp!" He smacks the evil human's head for good measure. His furious shrieks attract the girl's family.

A scurrying of feet brings the investigating Hyuuga to a halt. Hiashi, the one leading the party, displays open shock. Hinata is tied up, a shinobi (the kidnapper) is getting assaulted…by a screeching fish. Maybe he shouldn't have drunken sake at his first born's party.


	2. The Hyuuga’s Diabolical Message Part 2 (The Hyuuga Affair Omake Trilogy)

In the middle of the emergency clan meeting, is the Hyuuga elders, Hiashi and his brother, Karp-Karp in a large fish bowl, and a handful of other Hyuugas are gathered in a room. They are fuming about Kumo’s audacity after learning of their demand.

  
The stoic nature of the Hyuugas are thrown out the window tonight. There’s OOC madness tonight. 

  
A Hyuuga blurts out, “We’re not handing him over to them.” Kumo has demanded to have who they deem as the one responsible for their ninja’s bizarre condition to pay for it. Because the delegation leader was ‘attacked’ on Hyuuga land, the clan head is responsible.

  
Hizashi steps forward. “I shall pay the price.”

A distant cousin protests, “No! Don’t do it.”

  
The Hyuuga are in an uproar again. They try to convince Hizashi to back down. The man refuses. In the midst of the chaos, Karp-Karp is bored in his tiny fish bowl. He makes bubbles to entertain himself until he can go back to his trainer. He doesn’t understand why his trainer’s father needs him for, or why they’re in a shouting match. 

Typical trainer drama.

  
Hiashi shouts, “I am not sacrificing my brother for a fish!” The senile Hokage wants to sacrifice a Hyuuga for fish. To cover up the fish’s existence, the Hokage fabricated a story. The official story: Hiashi is the one who disabled the kidnapper. The lie is to keep the ‘weapon’ out of Kumo’s hands. 

  
Hiashi glares at his daughter’s pet. The naïve fish plays in its bowl, unaware of the sacrifice the clan head must pay for its actions. He would gladly hand over the fish to Kumo to keep his brother alive. He can buy Hinata another pet. His brother can’t be replaced.

  
He can’t disobey the Hokage’s direct order. The Hokage fears the fish will enable Kumo to gain the ability to inflict the mysterious condition. It would be a disaster for Konoha nin if war were to ever break out again with Kumo and they had that ability to disable them. 

  
“Curse you Orochimaru,” Hiashi rants in his mind.

Hisahi pauses his glaring match. A plan hits Hiashi. An evil grin crosses his face. “I have a plan.” 

  
He barks out orders for a scroll, ink, and a brush. The Hyuuga scramble for the supplies. Once the clan head has the items, he writes his message to Kumo.

  
After a few minutes, a curious Hyuuga elder peaks over Hiashi’s shoulder. The elder, shocked, says, “You’re actually writing that to Kumo! You’ll spark a war the village is trying to avoid from this incident.” The Hyuugas crowd around their clan head, interested in the message. 

  
Hiashi chuckles darkly, “We’re giving Kumo who they want; the one responsible for their ninja’s injury.”

  
Hizashi says, “You know we can’t. The Hokage has forbidden it.”

  
The clan head smirks. “The message doesn’t contradict the official story. I’m only…..twisting the facts. I’ll convince the Hokage to allow the message to be delivered.” 

  
Karp-Karp, bored out of his mind, leaves in the middle of evil plotting. The humans wasted enough of his night. He wants to sleep instead of listening to crazy humans. 

  
He ‘accidently’ leaves puddles near the exit. 


	3. The Neo Byakugan Part 3 (The Hyuuga Affair Omake Trilogy)

Kumo has been bamboozled by Konoha.

  
The Raikage and one of his best interrogators are in a room in T&I. A smashes his fist to a wall. A mini crater forms around his hand. “Those lying cowards!”

  
During the negotiations, Konoha said they wouldn’t hand over the Hyuuga clan head’s body since the representative is, while harmed, still alive. However, the Hokage said he confiscated the prototype weapon the clan head used to inflict the mysterious condition. He also forced the clan head to write an apology letter.

  
The weapon had some of his interest. The apology letter, too. A thought it’s a humorous sight to see the almighty Hyuuga apologizing to Kumo. Although, getting his hands on an unsealed Byakugan is the main priority of the mission he assigned. A heated discussion ensued and in the end, he was stuck accepting the consolation prize. Getting something out of the meeting was better than nothing. That was the thought until Konoha delivered the ‘weapon.’

  
He now understands Konoha’s insistence to hand deliver the package containing the weapon. The leaf nin had to feed it on the way to Kumo.

  
He glares at the fish bowl housing a rather large koi fish. “We have nothing in the end.” He lifts his fist. He’s going to kill the fish and then declare war on Konoha.

  
The wary interrogator carefully says, “Shouldn’t we test it first? We don’t want to regret it if it does have the ability the Hyuuga clan head claimed it has…”

  
A thinks on it for a few minutes. He weighs the pros and cons. He sees he has nothing to lose if he does. Only one interrogator and A would know of his attempt. No one would laugh if he fell for Konoha’s tasteless prank.

  
Then again, it might not be a prank. Konoha is trying to avoid a war in their weak state. They wouldn’t want to provoke Kumo into another war over something as stupid as a fish.

  
He reluctantly lowers his hand. “Fine,” He grabs the fish bowl. “I have a perfect test subject in mind.” 

  
A winds up in an interrogation cell. He sets the fish bowl on the table. He doesn’t take a seat. He stands there intimidating the spy chained to the chair. 

  
The spy is confused what the fish is for. A doesn’t answer his questioning look.

  
Twenty minutes ago, Kumo caught a spy within their village. He was going to be interrogated by someone else, but the Raikage said he would take over. 

  
Inflicting the condition -if it does- on a spy is better than testing it on his ninja. The medic nin hasn’t cured the representative yet. It’s strange. It hasn’t faded away with time. It can randomly freeze the man. The medics are still in the process of collecting more data.

  
“Which village are you working for?”

  
The man puts on a brave front, recognizing who is interrogating him. “No one.”

  
“I see.”

  
A reaches for the fish bowl. He dunks his hand in and grabs the fish before it has a chance to try to flee. The spy says nothing to his burning question. He wonders what the heck the Raikage is going to do to him with a fish.

  
The apology letter gives little details on the ‘weapon.’ The Hyuuga does his best giving the least amount of details about the ‘weapon’ as possible. One piece of information is the clan head smacking the representative. He theorizes that’s how to activate the power.

  
The Raikage questions why the clan head was carrying around a fish when the kidnapping occurred. It’s so bizarre. Maybe the Hyuuga clan is hiding their eccentricity behind their stoic masks.

  
The Raikage brings the fish over his head. He brings it down and smacks the spy across the face. The spy recovers from the attack. He has wide eyes. “What the fu-”

  
A shoves the man to the floor. He gets on his knees. He puts one hand on the spy to prevent him from moving the chair with his weight, and the other hand continues an onslaught of fish smack down. 

  
A is not holding back. He’ll give it his all to test the fish. Plus, he’s taking out his anger on Konoha on the spy.

  
The koi fish smacks the spy upside the head numerous times. He screams questions at him in between smack. The spy never says a word. He stares blankly.

  
“Have anything to say?”

  
“……….”

  
A smirks. “It actually works.”

  
A recalls reading somewhere in the letter briefly mentioning genetic experiments. He puts the pieces together of the Hyuugas getting inspiration from Orochimaru’s experiments. The Hokage said the fish is a prototype. The clan must be somehow replicating their byakugan in fish. He believes they’re trying to improve the effects of their byakugan to be more devastating, more permanent as can be seen in the representative. They’re practicing on fish before they do it to themselves.

  
Kumo will replicate the results and have them in their ninja first. He may not have the real Byakugan, but this replica will do. He puts the miraculously alive fish back in the fish bowl. He leaves the room to talk to the interrogator.

  
Kumo is breeding fish as of now. 

  
A doesn’t pick up the shocked ninja. The spy can only think, ‘Well, that’s a new interrogation technique.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fish is just a very big, normal Koi fish. (Not Karp-Karp.)


	4. Kiri’s Rebranding Effort

“No, Mizukage. Just, no.” Ao glares holes in the forehead protector in his hands. The metal plate doesn’t have the typical signature of Kiri. No, it has a simple outline of a fish. The long ‘whiskers’, the wide eye, and its distinctive ‘crowns’ are very familiar. In fact, he has a very strong suspicion it’s the same fish in this very office.

  
Mei Terumi nonchalantly smiles. “The new forehead protectors are part my effort to move Kiri away from its past.” She stands up and leans over the kiddie pool next to her desk. “Kirimaru loves my headband, don’t you?”

  
Kirimaru eagerly leaps into her awaiting arms. He cries, “Margikarp.” 

  
Ao pities any future missing ninja. Who would take them seriously with this headband? Not even a slash through it (that makes it look like they murdered the fish, which is a thought he likes) will make it look better.

  
“Why change the headband? Village policies, I understand. Headbands, I don’t get it.” The headband design is perfect the way it is. One look at it and people know the ninja is from Kiri. The new headband doesn’t represent Kiri well. Heck, it’ll work better for a fishing company logo.

  
“The old design reminds people of Bloody Kiri. The new one represents a new and nicer Kiri.” Mei snuggles with the rare fish. “Who can look at Kiri’s mascot and think of the clan purges?”

  
Mei named the fish ‘Kirimaru’ after of course, the village. Honestly, who names someone after their village?  
In another village, the Hokage sneezes.

  
Ao grumbles under his breath, “Crazy fish lady.” The Mizukage is not a crazy cat lady. No one who survived living in this dangerous village stays sane. Of course, people would obsess over fish instead of felines. 

  
“WHAT WAS THAT!?” 


End file.
